Sing Along Drabbles Teil 2 die ernsthaften
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Meine Beiträge zu der Sing Along Drabble Challenge aus dem Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Hauptcharakter/Pairings: diverse
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene keinen Cent hieran._

Meine Beiträge zu der Sing Along Drabble Challenge der Schreiberlinge.

Die Aufgabe war, ein Drabble/Doppeldrabble mit/ohne Pointe aus der HP-Welt zu schreiben und eine Zeile aus einem Songtext einzubauen.

Ich habe meine Beiträge unterteilt in ernsthaft und humorvoll, hier also die etwas ernsthafteren Varianten…

Meine Beta ist wie immer Lapislazuli. Danke, Süße!

Einer der drei „Zweiten Plätze" der Challenge.

_Für Micha. Ich hoffe, Du weißt, warum!_

* * *

_**Vergebung**_

So lange war es nun schon her…

So viel Zeit war vergangen.

Sinnend stand sie in dem kreisrunden Raum und betrachtete die Portraits an den Wänden.

A man in the dark in a picture frame so mystic and soulful…

Sie seufzte leise und berührte den Bilderrahmen mit den Fingerspitzen.

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Dein Bild hierher kam, Severus", murmelte sie leise und ein wehmütiges Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.„Das durften sie Dir nicht verwehren."

„Und deswegen störst Du mich?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus."

Und beide wussten, dass sie damit nicht nur die Störung meinte.

* * *

_"Vienna" – Ultravox_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bekenntnis**

Ich war einst ein Todesser. Doch ich kann dem Dunklen Lord nicht entrinnen.

Niemals wieder.

Mit dem, was Voldemort von mir verlangte, hat er sich zum Herrn über meine Nächte, meine Alpträume gemacht. Unzählige Male hat er sich, während ich schlief, aus dem Staub meines Entsetzens erhoben, und mich verletzt. Gewaltig in seiner Unsterblichkeit fügte sein Körper sich aus den Dunstschwaden meiner Träume zusammen und er erstürmte meine Seele aufs Neue, als ein Verbrechen gegen den Schlaf und die Erinnerung.

Die Toten, die ich in seinem Auftrag gemordet hatte, sie werden mich Zeit meines Lebens lehren, dass Wunden der Seele mit grauenvoller Hartnäckigkeit schwären und mit entsetzlicher Ausdauer schmerzen.

How do you sleep? You've never loved! Why was I never good enough?

Die Gewalt schlägt tiefe Wurzeln im Herzen und überwuchert die Seele mit dornigen Ranken, sie kennt weder Blüte- noch Erntezeit, ist immer reif, immer frisch, immer gegenwärtig und ich kann ihr nicht mehr entrinnen.

Wie kann ich noch atmen? Warum weine ich nicht? Und warum hat mich niemals jemand nach dem Grund gefragt?

Meine stolze Fassade ist das, was mir geblieben ist.

Mögen sie mich auch hassen, mögen sie mich fürchten, es verhindert, dass sie mich weiter verletzen…

* * *

_„Karma Killer" – Robbie Williams_


	3. Chapter 3

**Flucht**

Ich renne wie von Furien gehetzt durch den Verbotenen Wald.

Es ist November und das Licht blutet langsam aus.

I wanna cry but I don't make a sound.  
Tiefhängende Nebelfetzen zwischen dunklen nassen Stämmen,

Regen tropft auf Leichentücher,

durch nackte Äste, kahle, sturmzerfetzte Kronen, duchnässt mich.

Ich müsste frieren, doch ich bin innerlich taub, empfinde nichts.

Nur den allumfassenden, gewaltigen Schmerz.

Er ist tot.

Mein vielleicht einziger Freund.

Welkes Laub raschelt, von eisigem Wind verweht.

Verweht wie seine Güte, sein Verständnis,

sein Glauben an das große Ganze.

„Feigling", höre ich hinter mir und von diesem schmerzlichen Wort getroffen disappariere ich.

* * *

_"Toxic" – Robbie Williams_


	4. Chapter 4

**Allein**

Tröpfelnde Sekunden.

Verglimmende Zeit.

Staubfeines Bedauern verstopft alle Poren.

Du bist fort.

Trauer erfasst mich.

Ich bin allein.

Die Schatten der Vergangenheit

tanzen ihren ewigen Tanz,

winken mir wortlos zu, ihnen zu folgen.

Aber ich kann nicht,

ich muss meine Pflichten noch erfüllen.

Die Sterne hören mein Weinen,

doch antworten nicht.

Stille umklammert mich eisern,

lässt mich nicht los.

Der Schmerz beginnt mit dem Verstehen:

Wir werden keinen Sonnenaufgang mehr teilen.

Viele kostbare Momente verschwinden

im Wirbel bleicher Erinnerungen.

You've always been a part of me,

now living in my heart you're even closer.

Ich werde Dich niemals vergessen, Albus.

* * *

_"Closer" – Barbra Streisand_


	5. Chapter 5

**Erinnern**

Die Zeit des Kämpfens ist endgültig vorüber. Der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt. Bald werde auch ich nur noch eine winzige Fußnote im äonenalten Buch der Geschichte sein. Wie er. Mag sein Leib längst zu Staub zerfallen sein, in meinem Geist ist er immer präsent, lebendig und jung.

Ich denke an ihn, auch, wenn es mich schmerzt. Precious pain, empty and cold but it keeps me alive.

Ich sitze hier, mein einst pechschwarzes Haar ist fast weiß, meine Augen sind trübe geworden und meine Knochen sind mürbe.

Ein dumpfer pochender Schmerz wohnt in ihnen und zeigt mir an, dass ich nicht mehr allzulange darauf warten muss, ihn wieder zu sehen.

Wieder ist eine Stunde vorübergeschlichen, eine Stunde näher an der Ewigkeit, näher an der Vergangenheit.

Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dem Tod, ich habe ihm schon zu oft in die Augen gesehen und betrachte ihn beinahe als meinen Freund. So viele sind mir dorthin vorangegangen.

Ich fürchte nur, dass er in Vergessenheit gerät, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, um mich seiner zu erinnern.

Ich fürchte, dass seine Existenz restlos ausgelöscht wird, wenn ich fort bin.

Wenn sich jemand an Severus erinnert, dann bleibt ein Teil von ihm für immer hier.

* * *

_"Precious Pain" – Melissa Etheridge_


	6. Chapter 6

**Gedanken**

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett, den Kopf voller Gedanken, das Herz schwer wie mit Blei angefüllt.

Sie wartete darauf, dass ihr Geist zur Ruhe kommen würde, dass der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen nachließ, wohl wissend, dass das eine Wunschvorstellung war.

Warum konnte sie nicht so sein wie die anderen?

Warum konnte sie McGonagall nicht einfach vergessen?

Ein schmerzhaftes Zerren in ihrer Herzgegend gab ihr die Antwort darauf. Weil sie nicht so war wie die anderen. Das, was sie für McGonagall empfand, war keine oberflächliche Schwärmerei eines Teenagers, es war mehr.

„I know this love of mine will never die…", flüsterte sie.

Schließlich streckte sie sich auf ihrem Bett aus, schloss ihre Augen und sah sie vor sich, ihre leuchtend blauen Augen, tief und unergründlich, ihre grazile Anmut und Eleganz.

Hermine rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und knäuelte das Kopfkissen zusammen. Eine einzelne bittere Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab.

Wie viele Tränen hatte sie schon um McGonagall vergossen, wie oft hatte sie schon versucht, sich einzureden, sie könnte sie vergessen?

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie hatte versucht, sich selbst zu belügen, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht in sie verliebt war, doch vergeblich.

Erst spät schlief sie erschöpft ein.

* * *

_„And I love her" - Beatles_


	7. Chapter 7

**Gone**

Dem Tode geweiht lag er auf dem staubigen Fußboden, während das Leben aus ihm herausrann.

Und er sah ein grünes Augenpaar. Ihre Augen.

Erinnerungen suchten ihn heim.

Nein, nicht ihre Augen. Die ihres Sohnes.

Half awake and half in dreams seeing long forgotten scenes.

"Er muss alles wissen... er muss!"

Seine Liebe zu ihr war ein anhaltender Abschied gewesen und er durchlebte es erneut.

"Er muss es haben. Wegen ihr. Bevor es zu spät ist."

Er schloss seine Augen und die Schatten hinter seinen Lidern verschwanden.

Die schwarzen Augen versenkten sich ein letztes Mal in die grünen und erloschen dann.

* * *

_„Like an angel passing through my room" - ABBA_


	8. Chapter 8

**Lily**

Die Sekunden dehnen sich unermesslich und schmerzhaft, bis sie endlich abreißen und die Zeit langsam weitertropft. Die zerrissenen Sekunden häufen sich zu Grabmälern auf und die Asche verbrannter Stunden begraben die Morgenröte. Ein scheuer Abdruck meiner Seele zeichnet sich in der Asche der Tage ab, erinnert mich an etwas, das ich lieber vergessen würde…Lily.

Meinen Verrat an ihr, an meiner Liebe zu ihr.

I feel this empty hell in me, I'd never tell You I've foreseen this day…

Nur zu schnell lernte ich, wie hart das Leben ist. Die unerbittliche Realität ließ mich nackt, hilflos und frierend zurück.

Ohne Lily.

Ich erfuhr, dass Angst eine schwarze Kunst ist und einen genialen Lehrer erfordert. Freudig begrüßte ich diesen Lehrer, nicht wissend, dass ich meinen Namen mit meinem Blut in die gleichgültigen Blätter seines Stundenbuches eintragen würde.

Ich begrüßte ihn voller Euphorie, denn er versprach, mich aus meiner Einsamkeit zu erlösen. Hätte ich damals schon gewusst, was ich heute weiß, wäre ich ihm nicht so bereitwillig gefolgt. Voldemort hat mein Leben vergiftet und meine Seele zerbrochen.

Und auch wenn ich ihm heute entronnen bin, so musste ich ihm doch einen Teil meiner Seele opfern, einen Teil meiner Menschlichkeit. Meine einzige Liebe.

Lily.

* * *

_„I've foreseen this day" – Orange Blue_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ich werde es nie vergessen**

Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich wirklich und wahrhaftig hier bin!

Wie mag das nun alles weitergehen?

Werde ich klug genug sein, um mich zu beweisen?

Mutig genug, um mich behaupten zu können?

Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde es versuchen!  
Ich werde diesen Tag nie vergessen,

wie die Halle aussieht, welche Kleider ich trage, die Geräusche, die Gerüche.

Ich werde nichts davon vergessen.

There are moments You remember all Your life…

Dies ist einer von diesen Momenten!

Professor McGonagall reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken:

„Mr. Longbottom, nun setzen Sie endlich den Hut auf! Sie halten die Zeremonie auf."

* * *

_"This is one of those moments" aus "Yentl" – Barbra Streisand_


	10. Chapter 10

**Requiescat in pace**

Dobby hatte Angst. Er hatte sogar furchtbare Angst, noch einmal in dieses Haus zurückzukehren, in dem er soviel erduldet und erlitten hatte.

Er hatte sich geschworen, dieses Haus nie, niemals wieder zu betreten, these walls have witnessed all the anguish of humiliation.

Er zauderte ein wenig, doch dann dachte er an Harry, der seiner Hilfe bedurfte, den er retten wollte.

Seine kleine Gestalt straffte sich mutig.

Er würde den großen guten Harry Potter retten, den Jungen, der ihn befreit hatte, der ihn immer wie einen richtigen Zauberer behandelt hatte und so freundlich zu ihm gewesen war.

Für Harry würde er auch wieder dieses Haus betreten und sich den Gefahren und seinen Erinnerungen aussetzen.

Mutig kämpfte er den Weg frei, um den großen Harry Potter und seine Freunde in Sicherheit zu bringen und lehnte sich zum letzten Mal gegen seine „Familie" auf.

Als er mit Harry disapparierte, spürte er einen schneidenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, Bellatrix hatte ihr Messer zielgerichtet geschleudert und ihn getroffen.

Er schaffte es aber noch, Harry in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor er starb.

Harry begrub Dobby wie einen richtigen Zauberer, er wusste, Dobby hätte es gefallen und errichtete ihm einen Grabstein.

„_Hier liegt Dobby, ein freier Elf._"

* * *

_"The Visitors" – ABBA_

.

_Für Drarry14, die mich mit ihrem Oneshot „Dobbys Tod" zu diesem Drabble inspiriert hat. Der Oneshot steht auf ffde online, Drarry ist dort in meinen Favoriten zu finden._


	11. Chapter 11

**Unwetter**

Die Schwüle des Tages lastete noch drückend in den hohen Räumen, ein schwefelgelbes Licht sickerte aus den dicken Wolken und verfälschte die Farben. Draußen war es still, zu still, als hielte die Natur den Atem an. Nur einmal piepste ein Vogel, es klang grausam verlassen. Ein Eisesschauer lief Minerva über den Rücken. Wind kam auf und rüttelte an den Fensterläden des alten Hauses. Es begann zu regnen, dicke Tropfen platschten in den Staub, in der Ferne grollte Donner.

Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in ihren Sessel und lauschte dem böiger werdenden Wind und dem immer lauter prasselndem Regen, beobachtete das immer rascher aufeinander folgende Zucken der Blitze am bleigrauen Himmel und fragte sich besorgt, wo er nur so lange blieb.

Endlich vernahm sie das erlösende Geräusch der Haustür, sie sprang auf und lief ihm entgegen.

„Endlich!" Sie schmiegte sich in seine regenfeuchte Umarmung und versank in den warmen Tiefen seiner tintenschwarzen Augen.

"Once I dreamed in a dream I would find you, never thought that the dream would come true. Ich komme immer wieder zu dir zurück, Minerva."

Liebevoll strich sie sein feuchtes schwarzes Haar zurück und erwiderte innig:  
„Ich auch zu dir, Severus, ich auch zu dir. Ich liebe dich."

* * *

_„Till I loved you" – Barbra Streisand_


	12. Chapter 12

**Vergebens**

Das brennende Licht der untergehenden Sonne versengte das Land wie eine rotorangene Feuersbrunst, als ich das erste Mal von seinem Plan hörte und ich Angst bekam.

Nicht um mich, um sie.

"Close your eyes so you don't feel them, they don't need to see you cry", beschwor ich mich selbst und versteckte mich weiter hinter leeren Worten, während ich überlegte, wie ich sie retten konnte.

Die Tage zogen langsam an mir vorbei. Sacht, beinahe höflich, schob die Zeit mich vor sich her, während ich die Bahn der Sonne verfolgte und nachdachte.

Ich war bereit, mit dem Teufel ringen, um sie zu retten, sie am Leben zu erhalten, ihn höchstpersönlich um ihre Seele zu betrügen und ihr mit meinem Blut die notwendige Zeit zu erkaufen.

Alles vergebens.

Meine Einsamkeit war mein treuester Freund, ich habe sie zu einer regelrechten Kunstform hochstilisiert und zu einem Garten kultiviert, in dem sie Blüten treibt, schön, betörend, befremdlich und verdorben.

Jetzt, wo Lily tot ist, wuchert die Einsamkeit über diesen Garten hinaus, umfängt mich mit ihren Ranken und presst das letzte Herzblut aus mir heraus.

Die Engel des Wahnsinns lauern auf meiner Türschwelle und die Höllenhunde geifern nach mir.

Doch immer noch liebe ich sie.

* * *

_"Eternity" – Robbie Williams_


	13. Chapter 13

**Weg**

Mein Weg war gepflastert mit zerbrochenen Träumen,

voll Pfützen aus Tränen.

Gesäumt von Schattengestalten, den verlorenen Hoffnungen,

verblichen und zerfranst, zerfetzt und zertrümmert vom Rad der Zeit.

Verschwendete Zeit häufte sich auf zu bleiernen Grabmälern

für verstorbene Tage.

Bis _er_ kam und mir vollkommen neue Möglichkeiten aufzeigte.

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture and save it from the

funny tricks of time.

Mein Weg war ein nun anderer.

Hin zu dem Einzigen, das zählt.

Zu dem Ansehen, das ich mir wünschte.

Zur Macht über Leben und Tod.

Aus einem einsamen Kind wurde ich.

Ich bin Lord Voldemort

* * *

_"Slipping through my fingers" – ABBA_


End file.
